si Gaptek yang Nekat
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: Wakana, Sakuraba dan Takami berdiskusi akan kelebihan Shin! Sedangkan Shin, Ottawara dan Ikari mencari jalan keluar agar Shin TIDAK GAPTEK lagi! Tapi... Apa bisa? / CHAPTER 5 PUBLISHED! / FINAL Chapter / WARNING inside! / Read and Review, please?
1. Pelajaran terkutuk

"kenapa ya?" Tanya seorang Laki-laki berambut Hitam dan berwajah Datar.

"Kenapa sih?" kata laki-laki itu lagi tapi tetep jaim.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuh 'itu'?" Tanya Laki-laki itu lagi.

"Udah 'lah! Emang udah takdir lo! Terima ajah!*tiba-tiba lagu Bondan feat 2 black yang 'yah sudah 'lah' bergema entah dari mana*" kata author tiba-tiba muncul(jatoh dari langit kali yak?).

"Hh. Mungkin, tapi aku akan berusaha! Ngomong-ngomong siapa kamu?" Tanya laki-laki itu tetap datar, dan barunyadar(?).

"bukan 'berusaha'.. tapi lo tuh 'nekat'! saia adalah manusia.. berkaki dua, bertangan dua, memiliki mulut, dll.." kata author terus ngilang lagi.

"Hh. Membingungkan.." kata laki-laki itu tetep datar(LO DATAR BANGET YAK? KAYAK TEMBOK! *di tackle Shin.)

.

.

**si Gaptek yang Nekat**

**Ferin as Shuzuki : **Heloooooww~~!*dadah-dadah gaje

Saia balik lagi dengan Fic Gaje bin abal!

Sekarang siapa 'Main-Chara'nya yak! WAKA—

Waka-Chan : Saia hadir buuu! 'MAIN-CHARA'nya… APA? SHIN!(=A=")

Wahaha~! Kebetulan! Pacar lo tuh! Wkwkwkw! (^ω^d) *ketawa ngejek

Waka-Chan : Kasihan dirimu Shinn-kun.. (TTwTT)

Haha.. Berarti lo **MESTI** ikut di dalem nih Fic! Mwahaha~~!

Waka-Chan : WHAT! Saia pulang ke Ojo lageh!

YUP! YA-UDAH.. SHUUU! PERGI LO! HUUSH!*dengan gaya ngusir kucing.

Waka-Chan : HOREEEEEEE! ENYAK AYE PULANG, NYAK! (kok jadi OOC?)

Kalo gitu mulai aja yakk~~! *lari ke depan Laptop.

**Disclamer : **Riichiro Inigaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by : **Shuzuki as Ferin

**Gener : **Friendship, Humor

**Rated : **K+

**Main-Chara : **Shin Seijuro

**Warning : **GaJe, Lebay, Terlalu abal, OOC, pendek, Jelek(**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at),

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**Author POV**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya.. Shin Seijuro, ace Line Backer terkuat di Kanto sedang berlatih bench-press di ruang amefuto **Ojou White Knights**. "Hah..hah..hah.." deru nafas Shin mengema di ruang klub dengan terputus-putus tentunya.. Kenapa? Kenapa terputus-putus? Soalnya kalo di gabungin jadinya "Hahhahahah".

TAP TAP TAP

Ada suara sepatu menggema di ruangan tersebut. Kenapa lagi? Soalnya kalo "TOP TOP TOP" itu coklat yang soibnya bengbeng, lho! tau 'kan? Udah 'lah, daripada saia ngiler duluan gara-gara ngomongin makanan mending saia _Back To Topic _aja!

"Shin? Kau masih di sini?," Tanya **MANTAN **budak author, Wakana.

"Ya'iya 'lah. Kalo ini bukan Shin..Yang di depan lo apa dong? SETAN?," Lawak Shin dengan datarnya.

"E-Eeeeeh? Shin bisa ngelawak! Kemajuan nih! *prok.. prok..prok..," Kagum Wakana dengan polosnya.

"Kemajuan? Rasanya dari tadi aku gak maju-maju Meneger..," Kata Shin dengan polosnya. Saking polosnya author kira Shin itu dinding(?).

"WUIIIIIIHHH! Bagus banget Sakuraba! Lo beli dimana? Biasanya kalo gw ke pasar gak ketemu benda kayak beginian! Wizz.. Canggih Brows!," Kata Takami OOC plus alay. *author di deathglare Takami

"Hah? Ke pasar? Bukannya itu tugasnya perempuan yang ke pasar? Emang kamu ngapain ke pasar Takami?," Tanya Sakuraba heran, dan sekalian menyodorkan BB touchnya.

"ADYUHH~~! Sakuraba gityu dehh~~! Akyuu jadyi gemyesss~!," Kata Takami tambah OOC*author di bantai Takami.

"BWAHAHAHA! Lihat! Shin sudah datang!," Kata Ottawara menunjuk-nunjuk sesosok makluk hidup nan berjalan bernama, Shin.

JIIITT…

"Sakuraba… Itu..," Shin tampak antusias melihat BB touchnya Sakuraba.

"Ah. Ini? Ini Handphone baruku.. Kau mau mencobanya Shin?," Tanya Sakuraba pada Shin.

Sedangkan Shin yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda dia mau mencobanya. 'Ini kesempatan! Aku hars berhasil!' guman Shin dalam hati.

"Mm.. Sakuraba apa kau melupakan sesuatu?*BRUSSHH..," Tanya Ottawara yang di akhiri dengan kentut mautnya(?).

"OHOK! OHOK! Ap-Apah? Apa yang aku lupakan?," Tanya Sahuraba sambil menutup hidungnya, berusaha tetap hidup(?).

"Mm.. aku lupa.! BWAHAHAHA!," Jawab Ottawara dengan idiotnya.

"Hm.. Ini Ap..a?," Tanya Shin saat sukses membelah dua BB Touch Sakuraba.

"H-HIIEEEE! BB-KUUUUUUUUUU! Mami, Papi, Maki(kok di bawa-bawa?), Miki(?), Cuci, Sisi, Nari, Sushi,..pokoknya yang semuanya belakangnya 'i'! BB-KU RUSAKKKKK! Hwaaaaaa~~!," Tangis Sakuraba kayak anak bayi baru lahir(?).

"CUP! CUP! Sini mama beliin ballon, permen, sama lollipop deh! Tapi kamu harus mau di ganti popoknya yaaa!," hibur Wakana yang muncul tiba-tiba secara.. BUKAN SULAP-BUKAN SIHIR! TAPI.. Santet(?)!

"MAMIIII~~!," kata Sakuraba yang berlari pada pelukan yang maha kuasa(?), untuk mendramatiskan suasana.

"SAKURABAAAAA~~!," kata Wakana gak kalah dramatis.

"STOOOOPPP! Kalian lupa kelamin yak? Bukan muhrim tauu!," Cegah Takami yang sudah melihat adanya aura membunuh dari arah Shin.

Ottawara? Dia malah makan popcorn karena ngeliat drama di depannya. (EEH? SAIA IKUD MAKAN DONGK!)

— si Gaptek yang Nekat —

"Jadi.. Hari ini waktu pelajaran computer akan di lebihkan.. karena guru bahasa kalian sedang demam. Mengerti?," Tanya Amane-sensei.

"MENGERTI SENSEII!" jawab anak di kelas itu serempak, tapi min Shin.

'pokoknya.. kali ini harus bisa! Yeah. Bisa..' batin Shin.

"Mm. Shin kau belum mengikuti ujian computer.. jadi kau harus mengikuti ujian susulan hari ini.. apa kau bisa?" Tanya Amane-sensei pada Shin.

"..tentu.." jawab Shin langsung pergi ke ruang computer. Ruangan yang terlarang baginya.. bagi Shin..

**~ Author Message ~**

Gimana? Gimana? Garing 'kah? Pendek 'kah? Lebih pendek dari pada Sena dan kawan-kawan malahhan! Ya 'kan? Tapi moga-moga bisa lebih panjang di CHAP 2! Tapi aku mohon Reviewnya! Karena gak ada Review, gak ada CHAP 2! Jadi..

**Review Please!**


	2. Shin?

"Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu..," pikir Amane-sensei yang otaknya 'Bling-bling'(?)—eh? 'Cling-cling'(?)!

"HUH! Apa yaaa?," gerutunya lagi.

"Ihhy.. stress ngomong sendiri! Hiyy..," kata (baca : Ejek) author.

"HEH? Gw lg mikir neh..!," katanya lagi.

"Iyaaa.. gw tau lo lagi mikir! Siapa bilang lo lagi molor(tidur)!," kata author.

"Lo muncul dari mana?," Tanya Amane-sensei.

"Dari langit! Saia jadi malaikat dadakan(?)..," kata author (baca : Ngibul).

"Lo? Malaikat? Hiyy.. Di mana mana lo tuh 'Setan'! S-e-t-a-n-!," Ejek Amane-sensei lagi.

"Apa kata lu 'dah! Gw bukan malaikat ko.. soalnya kalo gw ngaku-ngaku malaikat.. Nanti IBLIS yang bawa senapan AK-47 itu bisa komat-kamit ngancem gw! Lagi gw Cuma author kok!," kata author panjang lebar kali sisi kali tinggi sama dengan rumus(?).

"Udah 'lah! Mending lo pergi aja sanah! Gw jadi terganggu tw gak sih? Mulai aja tuh! Fict aneh lu! Apalah namanya!," usir Amane-sensei yang gak sadar kalo author udah lari ke depan laptop duluan.

.

.

**si Gaptek yang Nekat**

**Shuzuki Honoda: **HALOOOOOOOO~~~!*ngangkat telpon(?)

Saia balik lageh~~! Pada suka fict ini 'kah? (kriik..kriik..kriik..)

Okelah.. ini CHAP ke-2 saia tanpa 'Wakana' si babu(?) saia.

Saat hendak menguplod fict saia ini eh..ternyata.. modem saia rusakk..

Huhuhu, saia jadinya lama menguplodnya.. Hiks. *nangis di halte bus(?)

Maap yak saia malah curcol..

Oke 'lah kalo be-be-begetoh.. mari kita mulai CHAP ke-2 fict aneh bin ajaib(?) ini!

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by : **Shuzuki Honoda

**Gener : **Friendship, Humor

**Rated : **K+

**Main-Chara : **Shin Seijuro

**Warning : **GaJe, Lebay, typo, Terlalu abal, OOC, pendek, Jelek(**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at),

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**Computer Room**

"Mm. baik anak-anak.. Mari kita mulai. Kita mulai dari permainan-permainan software di computer.. pertama. 'Zuma', permainan ini…BLA BLA BLA," Kata sang (kang)guru computer.

"…mengerti?.." Tanya guru computer itu. Yamada, namanya.

"GAAAK BUU.." kata mereka serempak.

"Lho? kok 'gak'?" tanya Yamada-sensei heran.

"Yaiyalah… orang sensei Cuma bilang 'BLA BLA BLA' gimana kita ngerti?" jawab mereka lagi.

"HUUSSSSH! Kalian baca naskahnya dong! Mestinya kalian bilang 'ngerti'! kalo kalian salah ngomong nanti kontrak kita di batalin author di fict sialan ini, ni!" bisik Yamada-sensei selayaknya lagi ngerumpi pas arisan(?).

"Oo.. kita punya kontrak? Kontrak apa? Kontrakan? Saia udah punya rumah sensei.." kata para murid-murid bolot itu.

.

—si Gaptek yang Nekat—

.

" Jadi pembuat game 'Zuma' ini terinspirasi dari? Ayo silahkan di jawab! Kalo bisa jawab saia kasih bintang deh!," suruh Yamada-sensei.

"Bintang? Emang bintang bisa di ambil?" Tanya Shin dengan polosnya.

"BISA! Pake kepalamu tuh!" bentak Yamada-sensei sampe uratnya keliatan(?).

"kepalaku bisa di copot?" ujar Shin ragu sambil megangin lehernya selayaknya lagi mau di sembeleh(?).

"*jawdrop*Ya ampun Shin! Maksudnya bintang kertas yang buat di tempelin di papan awards itu lho! nanti akhir tahun yang dapetin bintang paling banyak bakal di kasih penghargaan!," Ceramah Wakana.

"Tauk kamu nih! Yaudah deh..kalo gitu saia mulai pertanyaanya! Siapa yang bisa jawab? 'Zuma' terinspirasi dari…"

"SAIA!" kata mereka semua selayaknya cheers di sekolah-sekolah*author di hajar sama siswa Ojou.

"KATA SYAPA KALIAN YANG INSPIRASIKAN PEMBUAT 'ZUMA'!" kata Yamada-sensei salah ngertiin.

"Baik Shin..!," tunjuk Yamada-sensei saat ngeliat Shin satu-satunya murid yang gak ngaku ngeinspirasiin pembuat 'Zuma'(?).

"Mm..mungkin..karena rumahnya jorok, jadinya sarang kodok, yang sering jongkok, bareng mpok-mpok di warkop, sambil ngotot, sisanya saia gak tau lagi sensei.. soalnya saia gak inget naskah yang di kasi author aneh bin abal binti ajaib itu..," jawab Shin panjang banget sampe ngebuat author en reader ketiduran(?).

"HA?," kata Sakuraba.

"HAA?," kata Wakana.

"HAAAAAA?," kata Takami yang lagi numpang lewat(?)(3 bersaudara HAHA: Hatchii.. kayaknya ada yang copycate kami..).

"Manamungkin kayak gitu jawabannya Shin(ting)!" komentar Sakuraba.

"Ya! Gak mungkin Shin! Sepurbanya kamu, segapteknya kamu, seo'onnya kamu, sebolotnya kamu,seegonya kamu, setelminya kamu, sejaimnya kamu, setololnya kamu, JAWABAN ITU GAK MUNGKIN! **TIDAK LOGIS** kalo kata author!" teriak Wakana bencis, eh? Pakis, eh? Romantis, eh? Paris, eh? Buncis, eh? Kumis, eh? Susis, eh? Narsis, eh? Nangis, eh?(Takami : YANG BENER HISTERIS AUTHORR!) O'iya HISTERIS!

"Betul! 100 jempol buat kamu! Sisanya ngutang yaa!" kata Yamada-sensei sok ngelawak.

"H-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" teriak histeris para murid.

"WOYY! Bau tauu! Lo pada abis makan apa sih! Jengkol! Pete? Ato.. bunga bangke lo embat? Ternyata murid-murid Ojou joyok ihhyy! Gw gak mau maen sama kalian lagi ahh!" kata author heboh sendiri.

"kagak! Bunga rafflesia aja yang gw makan semalem!" kata siswa Ojou serempak.

"wahh.. ngajak rebut lo pada! Bunga langka begetoh lo makan! Sadis loo!" seru author gak karuan.

"Udah 'lah! Lu dateng dari mana sih! Sono pergi! Kebulan juga gak papa! Dih! Tapi inget! Oleh-oleh jangan lupa! (**back to topic..**)Tapi emang betul kokk! Penemunya sering ngeliat kodok di halaman rumahnya main bola voli sambil nyani-nyani 'minta-minta' pas pemilik rumah dapet kado.. akhirnya, jadilah game software 'Zuma' yang sebenernya berasal mula dari 'minta'!" Kata Yamada-sensei yang ngikutin naskah buatan author.

"YANG BENER AJA*sweatdrop*!" balas para murid.

.

—si Gaptek yang Nekat—

.

Setelah pelajaran terkutuk bagi Shin selesai, Shin dan Takami yang kebetulan lewat pergi ke taman sekolah Ojou.

"Takami.." kata Shin datar.

"Hm?" merasa namanya di panggil Takami 'pun menoleh.

"aku..kawatir padamu.." kata Shin tetap datar.

"kenapa?" Tanya Takami yang ling-lung kayak patung yang ketemu putri duyung(?) yang lagi makan janggung(?) dan juga kangkung(?) dan juga sambil ngojek payung(?) dan juga mulung(?).

"..aku kawatir padamu.." katanya Shin lagi.

"KENAPA?" kata Takami sok mendramatisir fict ini(?).

"..yaa, aku kawatirr padamu.." kata Shin lagi.

"Ya! Aku tauu.. tapi kenapa?" kata Takami maksa kayak copet(?).

"..aku kawathirr.." katanya Shin lagi.

"KENAP—" kata-kata Takami 'pun terpotong karena..

..DUK..

"..aku kawathir padamu..karena pot itu mau jatuh.." kata Shin datar sedatar-datarnya tembok rumah author(?).

"TELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT.." kata Takami sambil ngusep-ngusep kepalanya.

.

—si Gaptek yang Nekat—

.

"Hn. Aku lebih baik ngapain ya?," Tanya Shin pada dirinya sendiri sampe di kirain orang gila sama tetangga.

"Lho? Shin? Kamu ngapain merenungi diri di depan rumah sendiri? Kamu di putusin Wakana? Yes! Kalo gitu aku bisa nembak dia dongk!," kata Sakuraba kegirangan sendiri sampe nari-nari ala Harao(?)—eh? Hawaii.

"*Ngasih senapan* Nih, senapannya!," kata Shin sambil ngelempar senapan yang baru lunas dari Hiruma seberat 2 ton 8 ons 24 karat 35? (apa? Author juga gak tau).

"Lho? buat apa?," Tanya Sakuraba sambil nangkep Senapan yang segede pan*atnya Ottawara(?).

"Katanya, mau nembak..," jawab Shin dengan polosnya.

"H-HAAAAA*sweatdrop*?," kata Sakuraba pas nerima jawaban Shin.

"lagi, bukan gara-gara itu kok.. Tapi.. gara-gara—," kata-kata Shin pun terpotong kayak daging potong yang lagi dimakan author(?).

"Gara-gara? OH! Aku tau! Pasti kamu kecewa karena kegagalan kita ngelawan DevilBats minggu yang lalu 'kan?," potong Sakuraba Sotoy(bisa dimakan dunkk?).

"Mm. bagai mana kau tau? Apa kau ini dukun?," Tanya Shin.

"HAHAHA! Mana mungkin! Aku gak bakal jadi dukun! Cuma aku suka makan sukun(?) aja kok! Tenang!," kata Sakuraba Ketawa kecikikan yang menurut author itu.. MENAKUTKAN.

"Hh. Aneh. Tapi nyata.. IDUP lagi. Tapi ada satu alas an yang lebih tepat..," kata Shin merenungi dirinya yang gaptek itu. Tapi apa daya? Gak di denger Sakuraba yang udah main nyelonong masuk rumah orang aja.

"WOY! Shin ayo masuk! Anggep aja rumah sendiri(?)! Lagian jam segini mau ada sinetron '_Monyet Yang Di Tukar_'! yang ada amitdah-amitdah 'nya itu!," Kata Sakuraba yang lupa ingatan bahwa itu rumah Shin.

"Hh. Baik 'lah.. aku ke sena–eh? Ke sana..," kata Shin sambil menghampiri Sakuraba yang nyelonong masuk rumahnya(?).

.

—si Gaptek yang Nekat—

.

"Heii, Shin! Aku nyalain TVnya yak?," kata Sakuraba. Yang di Tanya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik(?).

"NAH! Sekarang pas nih! Baru mulai!," Kata Sakuraba kesenengan sendiri. Shin sihh.. Cuma ngeliatin-ngeliatin gak jelas dengan mata berbinar kayak anak kecil baru nemuin boneka Barbienya(?)(silahkan bayangin sendiri, karena author sendiri gak bisa bayangin).

"HAHA! Dasar si 'Pelabuhan'! kamu tau gak? Yang jadi 'amitdah' di film 'Monyet Yang di Tukar' siapa?" Tanya Sakuraba.

"*geleng-geleng ala orang pusing(?)* gak." Jawab Shin.

"Monta tauk! Noh, Monta yang dari deimon! lo gimana sihh!" omel Sakuraba. "lagian…lo suka sinetron gak? Kalo gak, gw ngalah deh! Demi soib gw!," lanjut Sakuraba yang mendadak jadi gaul.

"Gak.," Kata Shin singkat sambil geleng-geleng selayaknya rocker*di tackle*.

"Ooh.. kalo gitu gw ganti ke berita aja apa?" kata Sakuraba lagi.

"Gak. Gak usah.. ini aja gak apa-apa kok!" kata Shin dengan datarnya sedatar-datarnya meja belajar di kamar author(?).

"Lho? katanya lo gak suka sama Sinetron? Atau lo gak suka sinetron '_Monyet yang di Tukar_'(Put*i yang di Tukar) yak? Lo sukanya sinetron apa? '_Cinta Saat Kentut _'(Cinta Ce*at Cenut)? '_Nongol Cinta_(Nada Ci*ta)'? '_Arti Tetangga_'(Arti Sa*abat)? '_Cinta Pinky_'(Cin*a Fitri)? '_Di Antara Laper dan Lemper _'(Di Antara C*nta Dan Dusta)? '_Akaba_'(Anug*ah)? atau.. '_Sofa dan Meja_'(Shafa d*n Marwah) itu mah' udah tamat dari dulu Shin!" Jelas Sakuraba.

"Gak. Aku gak suka Sinetron.." Kata Shin tetep datar.

"Wahh! Hebaaaat!*Tepuk kaki(?)—eh? Tepuk tangan!*..terus… KENAPA? Masa kamu gak suka sih? Sekarang 'kan lagi pada kena 'demam sinetron'!" Tanya Sakuraba bingung, kayak—*di gebugh rame-rame sebelum nyerocos lagi*.

"Hh.. aku sendiri juga bingung.. apa karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering minum obat demam, jadi gak kena 'demam sinetron'?," kata Shin.

"*Sweatdrop*" Sakuraba siih.. hanya Sweatdrop.

"lagian..setiap aku mau nonton sinetron.." kata Shin terdiam sejenak.

"K-kenapa? Ayoo! Aku penasaran!" kata Sakuraba dengan seriusnya mendengarkan.

"..TVnya meledak mulu…" kata Shin polos, sepolosnya rok sekolah author.

"e—eEH*jawdrop*?" kata Sakuraba yang baru inget kalo Shin itu gaptek tapi tetep nekat kayak judul fict ini(?).

.

—si Gaptek yang Nekat—

.

"Yaudah.. aku balik dulu yach! Inget kataku tadi! Yaudah..bye!" kata Sakuraba dadah-dadah alah Miss Toilet.

"Mm. ya." Kata Shin datar dan tetep cool 'lha.

"Mm. TVnya masih nyala.. " kata Shin sambil ngeliatin TVnya yang masih menyala tegak lurus(?).

"aku harus lihat baik-baik.." kata Shin lagi.

"sesuai aa kata Sakuraba..aku harus.. Ga—apa tadi? 'Ga'? '**Ga**ou' kali ya? Ah. Gak mungkin.! Tapi tadi Sakuraba emang bilang gitu kok.. Coba di inget lagi..katanya Sakuraba aku juga harus tampil.. Mo—ah! Aku lupa.. 'Mo'? '**Mo**nta' ya? Aku juga harus agak tapi jangan terlalu juga..A—apa lagiii! Aku bingung! 'A'.. '**A**kaba' kali ya?" pikir Shin.

"PERMIRSA! SEKARANG 'LAH ACARA TV YANG INDAH.. MAS-MAS! SAYA KISARAGI HIROMI YANG INDAH! AKAN MELIPUT BERITA YANG INDAH UNTUK ANDA-ANDA SEKALIAN YANG SELALU INDAH! TEMA KITA HARI INAI ADALAH.. GAYA PARA ARTIST! BAIK KITA AYO LIPUT DENGAN INDAH!" Suara TV Shin yang ber volume kencang membuyarkan Shin dari alam kuburnya*di tackle*. Maksudnya alam atas-bawah(?) sadarnya.

"Hm? Aku harus melihatnya..!" tekad Shin membatu—e-eh? Mem(batu)bara.

**T ****B**** C**

**~ Author Message ~**

NYEH! Ternyata saia udah buat chap 2 yaa? Semoga pada suka yaa? Aku harap ini bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian untuk updatenya! Garing 'kah? Kalu iya mending saia apussh saja fict ini yee?~ Tapi ngomong-ngomong udah CHAP 2 aja! Good-good.. soo good(?)*makan nugget 'so go*d'*. saia harap chap-chap cerita gaje ala author o'on to the neng samadengan(=)? Apa anak-anakk? (Anak TK : ONENGGGGG~ bu ikkyu! Eh? Bu unyyuuu! Lho? bu guyyuu~~!) YUP! Bagussshh~~! Ngomon-ngomong ada yang bisa tebak apa yang Sakuraba bilang sebenernya ke Shin? Lihat di CHAP 3 untuk jawabannya! Tapi kalo ada yang bisa nebak itu lebih bagusshh! INGAT! Dari huruf '**Ga**', '**Mo**', dan '**A**'!

.

**BOCORAN CHAP 3 'si Gaptek yang Nekat'!**

Diam-diam ada yang beda dari Shin! Apa yaa? Sakuraba, Takami, Ottawara, Shogun, dan Wakana 'pun jadi binggung sendiri menangani kelakuan Shin! Apa yang salah dengan Shin yaa? Lihat di CHAP 3! Hanya di FFn! **INGAT**! Gak ada Review gak ada CHAP baru! Kalo gitu..

.

.

**Review Please!**


	3. Kelakuan Shin

"kayaknya aku ketinggalan sesuatu di rumah shin.." renung Sakuraba.

"Hu-uh! Apa ya? Aku chek dulu deh!" kata Sakuraba sambil ngeluarin tissue toilet(taukan? Yang bunder-bunder*?* itu!) yang panjangnya minta tolong(?), panjangnya.. DARI SABANG SAMPAI MERAUKE BELAJAR TENTANG GAOU*Lho?*—*di gebughin gara-gara salah nyani(?)/*di remukin Gaou.

"Camilan, chek. Minuman, chek. Lipstic, chek. Blushon, chek. maskakei—eh. Mascara, chek. Barbie, chek. Pempers ukuran XL, APA ILANG ATU? KEMANA NIIH! Tapi udahlah.. toh' itung-itung sedekah(?). Dot buat mimi(?), chek. Tv 20 inch, chek. Kulkas 2 pintu, chek. Oven, chek. Nyawa, chek. Kepala, chek. Tubuh, chek. Otak, chek. Baling-baling bambu, chek. Senter pengecil, chek. Kertas ulangan nobita—" kata-kata Sakuraba 'pun akhirnya di potong oleh..

"WOII! Itu tas ato kantung ajaibnya Doraemon!" Tanya Author heboh sendiri.

"Ahh.. bukan 'Doraemon'.. tapi.. DORA THE EXPLORER! Come on famenose(apaan thu?) every body let's go! Come on we can do it I now that we can do it! Were we want to..." promosi Sakuraba.

"Yaudadeh.. dari pada saia ngeliatin kamu yang belum selese berapa juta kata di tissue toilet dan lagu ini, ni! Lagian gak modal amet siih! Ngakunya artist! Tapi duit buat beli kertas HVS aja gak punya!" remeh author.

"SANA LO! Ganggu ajah! Pergi sanah! Lagi seru-serunya nyayi tauu! Lanjutin aja fict lo lagi tuuh!" omel Sakuraba gak ada abisnya.

"*ngacir ke depan laptop*"

.

.

**si Gaptek yang Nekat**

**Shuzuki Honoda: **Apa kabar semuwaaaa!~

Maaph aku telat ngeUPLOD lagehh!. (TIDAK AKAN!)

Yang jelas saia akan melanjutkan fict ini! Nyiyayiyayia~*ketawa ala chowder

Yusue*Mint: SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN! (Lho? kamu sopo?)

O'ya! Dia assistant saia yang baruu!~ panggil saja Yue yaa!~

Yusue*Mint: Hajimemashite Yue desu! Mohon Review en bantuannya…

*ngasih uang receh* nih! Katanya kamu butuh bantuan..

Yusue*Mint: *Sweatdrop* E-eGHH?

O'ya! Untuk chapt-chapt sebelumnya maaph yaa! (kenapa?)

Yusue*Mint: Soalnya si author '**Shuzuki**' ini gak (pernah) ngebales ripew mau dari '**PM**' atau pun' langsung dari fictnya..

Hehe.. jadi malu saia.. jadi maaph yaaa?*grogi ala Sena(?)

Yusue*Mint: Kalau gitu mulai dari sekarang kita akan ngebales review-review yang masuk!

Sekarang 'lah jawaban dari sifat Shin yang berbeda! Apakah itu?

Yusue*Mint: Dari pada kita kebanyakan ngebacot mending kita mulai aja yaa~

Yaps! So~ let's start!

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by: **Shuzuki Honoda

**Genre: **Friendship, Humor

**Rated: **K+

**Main-Chara: **Shin Seijuro

**Warning: **GaJe, Lebay, typo, Terlalu abal, OOC, pendek, Jelek(**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at),

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**SMA Ojou**

"YO! Takami! Ottawara!" sapa Sakuraba pada Takami en Ottawara.

"YO! Brow tumben si Shin gak dateng pagi yah!" balas Takami.

"Yo'i! ane juga bingung bah!" kata Sakuraba yang mendadak ganti logat(?).

"Iih! Aa Sakuraba teh aya-aya wae pisan!" kata Takami yang gak mau kalah ganti logat(?).

"Ojo asal telon, ndok!" kata Ottawara yang juga ganti logat tapi gak nyambung sama topik pembicaraan.

"*Sweatdrop*e-eEHH?" kata Sakuraba lengkap dengan Takami didalamnya(?).

"Serius dah! Kok tuh anak belom dateng-dateng juga! Gw kempesin baru tau tuh anak!" Ancam Takami sambil ngerenovasi—eh. Ngebenerin kacamatanya.

"Tau tuh anak.. jangan-jangan lagi mejeng di pasar dia.!" kata Sakuraba shock.

"tuh si shin dateng" kata Ottawara sambil ngegali emas(?) (baca: ngupil).

"Aiiihh.. shin rasanya beda banget yaahh! Jalanya aja! Wedew. Kayak artist-artist di film-film, bo!~ Arr..~" kata Takami yang udah author buat jadi banci taman lawang(?)*Alya, sama Kisaragi nengok./*di sabet Takami gara-gara dia lagi yang di jadiin bahan OOCnya author.

Seerrr…

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dan membuat rambut Shin berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera yang ada di sekolah author(?). dan tiba-tiba pas' shin udah keren-kerennya..

DUAAAKK…

Yup. Shin ketabrak tembok. Padahal anak perempuan di SMA Ojou(termasuk gurunya*?*) udah terpesona. kashihan nasibmu… tembok (reader: LHA? BUKAN SHINNYA MALAH TEMBOKNYA! STREES NIH AUTHOR!).

"Aww…Aw-Aw-Aw…" kata Shin yang udah kena A&W(?) attack.

"*sweatdrop*LHA?" crocos Sakuraba plus Takami.

.

—si Gaptek yang Nekat—

.

Pada saat latihan amefuto TIM Ojou…

"Wakana…" panggil Shin pada Wakana. Karena Wakana nerasa namanya di panggil yang maha kuasa—*di sabet Wakana yang minjem sabitannnya yukang kebon raya bogor(?). di panggil doang, siih! Yeee! #plaak *author di lempar rame-rame. (**back to topic..**) dia pun' menoleh(takut di kira budegh kali yaa kalo gak di tanggepin..?

"Ah. Shin, ya! Ada apa?" Tanya Wakana pada shin dengan nada sok di asem-asemin (Yue: kalau dim anis-manisin si Wakana 'kan takut di kerumbunin semut! #abaikan).

"aku ingin bicara sesuatu.." kata Shin sok kuul, tapi gak mau terlalu 'kuul' soalnya nanti jadi 'Tukul'(?).

"Aku..aku..aku.." jawab Shin ragu.

Seerrr…

Lagi-lagi angin ikut partisipasi(?) di fict ini. Dan alhasil rambut Wakana berkibar-kibar layaknya di sinetron-sinetron(?). lalu tepat saat melihat itu lagu 'pretty woman' langsung mengalun entah dari mana(?).

"Wakana aku… AI LOP PIYUUU!" ucap shin sambil nunjukin tanda 'LOPE-LOPE' bertuliskan 'Wakana' di dahinya Shin (Yue: 'O'nya ketinggalan Shiiin! *teriak di puncak monas).

"O'iya! Lupa ane! Kalau gitu adegannya di ulang yak!" tanya shin pada Yue sang assistant bolot itu.

( adegan di ulang ! )

Seerrr…

Lagi-lagi angin ikut partisipasi(?) di fict ini. Dan alhasil rambut Wakana berkibar-kibar layaknya di sinetron-sinetron(?). lalu tepat saat melihat itu lagu 'pretty woman' langsung mengalun entah dari mana(?).

"Wakana aku… AI LOP PIYUUUO!" ucap shin sambil nunjukin tanda 'LOPE-LOPE' bertuliskan 'Wakana' di dahinya Shin(ampun deh… dari tadi pada ga nyadar tuh!).

"A..ahh..~" kata Wakana yang langsung kena serangan jantung dan di masukan ke RSJ (kenapa? Soalnya itu udah perintah author. Kalo RS aja gak bakal lucu../reder: INI JUGA UDAH GAK LUCU!) .

"kenapa lo Wakana? Mending gw latihan nge'goyang' aja dahh..buat ikud audisi KDI aja deh…" kata shin yang langsung ngeperagain gaya bencong taman lawang yang lagi nyani(?)in lagunya 'briptu norman'(?) sambil goyang ngeboor(?).

Karena adegan tadi Shogun mengalami pendarahan otak, dan langsung di larikan ke RSJ barengan sama Wakana.

"Aku tak mau…bila aku di madu…katakana saja pada orang tuaku…~" nyanyi shin yang gak kalah nyereminya dari tawa setannya Hiruma(?).

"HIIIEEE!" teriak Sakuraba terus mengalami penyakit gangguan syaraf dan dilarikan ke 'Panti Jompo'(kenapa? Soalnya RSJnya udah keburu penuh../reder: HAAAA?).

"KONG(?) ES-EM-ES SIYAPA INI KONG? KOK NGOMONGNYA PAKE SAYANG-SAYANG…~" nyanyi shin yang udah ganti lagu.

"DUNIA MAU KIAMAT!" jerit Takami dan langsung sekarat di tempat dan di larikan ke 'Tong SAMPAH' barengan sama agon(?)(kenapa lagi? Panti jompo gak kuat nampung Takami yang parasnya kayak udah ngelewatin langsia lagi tapi buyut(?)).

"SAIA SI PUTRI SI PUTRI KAKANG IKKYU(?).. DATANG KE MARI MENURUT PANGGILAN RIKU(?)… PANGGUNG-KE PANGGUNG SAIA SERING BERGOYANG…~" kata shin ganti lagu lagi.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERANG DUNIA KE-3!" Sahut Ikari yang langsung bolak-balik(?), mondar-mandir(?) ke toilet. Gara-gara kebelet ngeliat adegan tadi.

"DI BELAH DURENNYA MASS…~" nyanyi shin sambil goyang belah duren(?), yang seramnya bagaikan makan cabe 100kg (Beuuuh.. banyak amet?).

"TI—*BRUSSSSHH.." kentut Ottawara yang gak jadi mau ngomong apa(?).

"OHOK...OHOK..." batuk Shin dan tiba tiba ada Andere Taulani sama Salsa(temen author) lewat…

"BANG, BATUK BANG? MINUM OBH KOMIKA PLUS! SPRIWING!" saran mereka berdua lalu ngacir entah kemana(?).

"kalian semua kenapa?" Tanya shin yang udah normal lagi. Semuanya langsung bangun dari alam kuburnya*di bantai TIM Ojou* dan mengadakan selametan dadakan(?) karena shin udah waras lagi(?).

"Hn, apa yang terjadi?" pikir Shin.

"tadi akal sehatmu di kemanain Shin? Kamu simpen di klose?" tanya Sakuraba.

"apa? Aku hanya mengikuti saranmu…" jawab Shin datar.

"Saran?" kata Sakuraba balik nanya sambil miringin kepalanya(udah mau copot kali yee? #plaak).

"Hum. '**Ga**', '**Mo**', dan '**A**'… '**Ga**ou', '**Mo**nta', dan '**A**kaba' 'kan? Tapi karena bingung aku melihat tv, dan menontonnya…lalu aku mengikuti tata caranya…" jawab Shin polos.

"*jawdrop*BUKAN GITUU! Maksudku tuh…'**Ga**ul', '**Mo**dis', dan '**A**nggun'(anggun? Kamu mau ngajarin Shin jadi bencong?/Sakuraba: Anggun gak selamannya cewek tauu!) shin!" Jawab Sakuraba sambil tetep pada posisinya—jawdrop.

"Oh." Respon Shin.

.

.

** T ****B ****C **

.

**~ Author Message ~**

HAHAHAHAHAH! *ngebayangin shin goyang ngeboor.

Yusue*Mint: NAUJUBILAH! Nih, author udah sarap lagi!

Mm… CHAPT 3 ini panjang gak siih?

Yusue*Mint: PIKIR AJA NDIRI!

DASAR ASISSTANT GAK BECUS! *ngedumel

Yusue*Mint: MENDING! Dari pada lo, author tukang telat!

Udahlah! Lagi gak mood berantem niih!

usue*Mint: SAMA! Kalo gitu lanjut ke bocoran chapt aja ya!

.

**BOCORAN CHAP 4 'si Gaptek yang Nekat'!**

Temen-temen ngeGOSSIP(woy! Udah puasaa!)nya Wakana ngingetin Wakana supaya cari pacar lagi(Charlie plus band esteh12 langsung manggung*?*)! Gimana nih! Shin di tinggalin gitu! Atau…Wakana tetep setia? Ikuti kisahnya Wakana yang berusaha membuat Shin ga gaptek lagi! Hanya di FFn! **INGAT**! Gak ada Review gak ada CHAP baru! Kalo gitu…

.

.

**Review Please!**


	4. Wakana Story

"Wakana, menurutku kamu itu harus cari yang lain deh…"

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?" ucap Wakana sambil menyapu ruang _club_.

"Iya tuh… bener banget, malu-maluin kalau kamu jalan sama _dia_…"

"D-dia?!" Wakana langsung nge_blush_ setelah mendengar perkataan temannya.

"Iya-iya! Masa kamu mau sih sama orang **gaptek** kayak gitu?"

"Gaptek? Maksudmu… Shin?" bingung Wakana.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau kira kita ini ngomongin siapa sih!?"

"Ehehehe… kukira '_dia'_ yang _itu_…" kata Wakana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"KAU PUNYA SIMPANAN!?"

"Eh, maksudku itu ini kok…" ujar Wakana sambil mengambil boneka b4rb1e (disamarkan dengan huruf alay demi kepentingan umum, jika alay berlanjut jangan hubungi dokter.) lengkap dengan bajunya (_readers_: ya iya lah… -_-).

"BUKAN ITU!" kaget para temannya sambil sweatdrop berjamaah.

.

.

**si Gaptek yang Nekat**

**Shuzuki Honoda: **YO~HOOO! Apa kabar semuanya?

Lagi-lagi saya harus bersujud sambil menangis darah dengan _background_ ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang lagi ngejemur pakaian~ (_readers_: WOY! OAO)

Kalian pasti ngerti lah rasanya gimana kalau jadi anak pindahan… *curcol*

adi, saya udah mengkotakan tiket— eh, tekat.

Saya bakal nulis dengan bahasa yang ga frontal lagi! (*jangkrik pun senang*)

Oke-oke, dan kalau yang saya updatenya lama… SALAHKAN PADA TUGAS SAYA!

Ibu saya bilang, "kamu sudah kelas 2 SMP! Sampai kapan kamu mau males-malesan, HAH?!"

Ya begitulah ibu saya~ kalau ibu saya marah itu udah kayak renkarnasi Gaou setengah Hiruma.

Dan, yah… di chapter ini saya mau jadin si Wakana sebagai _main_-_chara_nya…

Toooooweeeeel~ (kamus: _oh, well_…) langsung mulai aja kali ya?

Selamat membaca, _readers_! Sebelumnya baca tata _warning _dulu ya…

Jangan dilarang! Nanti diskors sehari tiga malem lho…

Oke, daripada saya ngebeber kesana-kemari kayak 4yu D3w1— eh, 4yu T1ng-T1ng, silahkan menikmati hidangan ala kadarnya… *hilang dimakan angin*

**Disclaimer: **

Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by: **

Shuzuki Honoda

**Genre: **

Friendship & Humor (sedikit _Romance_ abal dan gagal)

**Rated: **

K+

**Main-Chara: **

Shin Seijuro—eh, Wakana Kouharu. (khusus untuk _chapter_ ini.)

**Warning: **

Gaje, typo(s), OOC pasti, pendek, Jelek (**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at), bahasa non-formal,

Bahasa 4L4Y digunakan untuk penyamaran dan kesejahteraan rakyat setempat,

Bisa dilihat dilayar monitor anda terdapat tanda '_back_' mohon digunakan sebaik mungkin,

Sekian, terimakasih, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan…

D0r4 selalu menyertaimu, sobat… :") /abaikan/

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

"Shin… Ano… ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu…" panggil Wakana, yang dipanggil hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Akhirnya Shin mulai melangkah kearah Wakana yang sedang nunduk, tiba-tiba _author _dateng bawa-bawa botol.

"STOP-STOP!" perintah _author_ sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Shin yang lagi jalan kearah Wakana, "JANGAN NUNDUK-NUNDUK MULU! Tali sepatu lo lepas ya? Atau babon (kamus: _backbone_) lo bermasalah? MAKANYA MINUM L4S3G4R! obat anti galau! Nih, minum tiga kali sehari!" seru _author_ sambil ngasih botol itu lalu hilang dibawa kucing.

Spontan Shin menatap Wakana, "dia siapa?"

"Dia…" Wakana mengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian menggenggam botol L4s3g4r (yang diberikan _author_ barusan) kuat-kuat, "…mantan majikanku…"

.

—**si Gaptek yang Nekat**—

.

Wakana duduk termangu sambil melihat semut-semut merah yang berbaris didinding, "Mut., sejak kapan lo belajar PBB?" Tanya Wakana sambil menatap salah satu semut.

Kalau menurut kamus tumbuh-tumbuhan, semut itu bilang gini; "lo gila ya ngomong sama gue? Lagian lo pengen tau aja atau pengen tau banget?"

Wakana yang entah dari mana udah fasih berbahasa tumbuh-tumbuhan jadi merasa kesal mendengar ucapan si semut, akhirnya tuh semut diinjek sama dia, dan sadisnya Wakana malah bilang "RASAIN LO!" sambil pergi begitu saja…

_Author_ yang merasa iba dan berjiwa manusiawi akihirnya dengan baiknya mengubur tuh semut dilapangan ubur-ubur, aduh, _readers_ sekalian jangan terharu dong. (_readers_: siapa yang terharu? -_-) oke, lanjut ke cerita…

"Huh! Semut yang tadi didepan itu nyebelin! AKOEH MURKAAA!" teriak Wakana dengan gajenya, apa dia ga sadar kalau saat itu dia lagi di_onsen_? Oh, iya… saya juga belom bilang ya… Team Ojo lagi gantin posisi team Kyoshin yang biasanya 'mangkal' di _onsen_.

Spontan saat mendengar teriakan itu para ibu-ibu dan tante-tante yang disana langsung ngeliatin wakana dengan tampang aneh, ada yang alisnya naik satu, ada yang dua, bahkan tiga… hebat kan? Tapi yang lebih hebat itu ada yang satu-dua-tiga-sayang-semuanya. Plok-plok-plok. Lain kali saya bakal berguru sama mereka deh...

"APA?!" nyolot Wakana, akhirnya sesi 'tatep-menatep' antara Wakana dengan 'penonton' pun usai, diganti dengan proses 'gosip-bergosip' antara ibu yang satu dengan yang lain.

Wakana mencoba mendengar obrolan ibu-ibu itu, berikut beberapa obrolan yang didengar saudari Wakana…

"Duh, jeng… Masa saya makan ramen lima botol tadi…"

"Kok, Botol sih, jeng? Mangkok kali?"

"Engga, jeng… Saya makan ramen botol tadi… masa si jeng-jeng ga tau sih?"

"Loh, bukannya mangkok ya? Makannya gimana kalau dibotol?"

"Ya, ditelen lah! Ewh, kamseupay deh!"

Wakana menggelengkan kepalamya, sambil berguman, "gue yang makan ramen segalon aja gak pamer… Lagian apaan tuh 'jeng'? Kerenan dikit kek… Masih jaman ngomong jeng? Gaulan dikit coba… Sekali-kali mpok gitu?" akhirnya dia memutuskan mendengar percakapan yang lain…

"Say, masa kemarin pas saya ke rumah sakit sekitar jam dua belas malem…"

"Hah? Kamu kenapa, say? Jangan-jangan ada…"

"Iya! Ada ituuu! Ih, sesuatu banget deh…"

"Ya ampun… serem banget pasti… Nemu dimana?"

"Yang ada ditoilet itu lho…"

"Lah, ditoilet? Emangnya apaan?"

"itu-itu…" tiba-tiba 'sesuatu' lewat begitu saja, hingga membuat kedua orang itu teriak histeris, "KYAAAAAAA! TIKUS!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Wakana menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya ampun… Tikus segitu tenarnya sampe orang aja teriak histeris ngeliatnya… Kenapa tuh ibu-ibu ga sekalian minta foto bareng terus minta tanda tangannya ya?"

"Aduh, cyiiin! Lihat nih mukaku, gosong banget!"

"Kamu sih mending, nih lihat hidungku nih… Komedo!"

Wakana kaget bagai nenek-nenek yang terserang penyakit tau apaan namanya, "KOMODO?!"

Wanita yang barusan ngomong akhirnya nengok, Wakana langsung gemeteran ga ada obat… Wanita itu menghampiri Wakana dan… "4F1K4, MAKAN DULU SANAH. ADA JERUK SPECIAL TUH!" …promosi.

.

—**si Gaptek yang Nekat**—

.

"Jadi, kau meragukan kemampuan ITku?" Tanya Shin.

"B-bukan begitu… Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kamu belajar computer?"

Shin menganggukan kepalanya, "baiklah kalau itu maumu…"

Semilir angin dari ufuk barat ke timur mulai bertiup (_readers_: Ufuk? OAO INI MATAHARI ATAU ANGIN SIH?! OAO")…

Rambut panjang Wakana mulai terhanyut oleh angin yang menyejukan itu, Shin yang melihatnya langsung memandang kearah lain dengan muka memerah, Wakana yang melihat Shin akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Wakana…" panggil Shin masih dengan muka memerah dan menatap kearah lain.

Wakana menatap Shin penuh arti dan dengan wajah yang dibikin seimut mungkin (_author_: padahal amit tuh -_- /digebukin Waka-_chan_/), "…ya?"

Shin menatap Wakana, Wakana yang ditatap langsung _salting_, "…Rambutmu penuh kutu…" seketika 'tragedi romansa' itu langsung tergantikan dengan adegan yang ga elit, Wakana yang mendengar ucapan Shin yang kelewat polos langsung sweatdrop.

.

—**si Gaptek yang Nekat**—

.

"Jadi gimana, Waka-_chan_?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Itu lho… Kamu jadi mecat si Shin?"

"Mecat? Emangnya dia sopir gue apa?"

"Eh, _cut_-_cut_! Masa lo yang alim ngomong gaul sih?! Ulang-ulang!" sahut _author_ dibalik komputernya.

(Adegan diulang, _check_ 2)

"Jadi gimana, Waka-_chan_?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Itu lho… Lo jadi mecat si Shin?"

"Mecat? Emangnya dia babuku apa?"

"BUKAN GITU!" seru mereka jawdrop.

Wakana nyengir seperti biasa, pagi-pagi udah nyengir aja… Apa mungkin dia sedang senam wajah? Hanya Hiruma yang tahu… "Ehehe, _gomen_… Engga jadi kok."

"KENAPA? Kau tahu hatiku hancur saat 4gn3s berubah wujud menjadi gozila! LO TAU GA SIH?! LO TAU GAAAK!?" teriak seseorang dari kelas penyair dengan gajenya.

Karena omongannya gak masuk ke topic pembicaraan si tukang ngerumpi dibulan suci ramadhan ini *_author_ disorakin gara-gara sok puitis* akhirnya jadilah anak dari kelas penyair itu di_nut_sin, alias dikacangin. Kacang apa? Tanya pada Agon si penjual kacang-kacangan. *_author_ ditimpukin*

"Eh, be de we (kamus: btw)… Apa sih yang bisa dibanggain dari seorang gaptek kayak Shin?"

Sontak anak sekelas langsung pelototin anak yang tadi nanya hal bodoh gitu didepan kelas dan pake pengeras suara pula, buat apa? _Author_ ga ikut-ikutan jadi ga tau kenapa.

"DARI JAMAN F0K3 SAMPE JAMAN J0K0W1! SAMPE BAJU BATIK DITUKER SAMA BAJU KOTAK-KOTAK! BAHKAN UP1N-1P1N RAMBUTNYA NUMBUH! MASA LO GA TAU SIH?"

"APA?! SP0NG3B0B ANAKNYA J3B3H?!"

"SORAKIN DIA! WOOOOO! SEKALI LAGI! WEEEEEEE! LEBIH KERAS! WAWIWUWEWOOOOO!"

"Woy, biasa aja dund… masa kalimat sepanjang itu intinya satu?"

"Eh, kelebihan Shin?" Wakana mulai berpikir dipojokan, dimana kicauan burung melambai-lambai (_readers_: ini sejak kapan burung bisa lambai-lambai? -_- udah kakyak _miss universe_ aja -_- *lemparin _author_ pake ketupat*)

.

.

— **T.B .C —**

.

**Author Message **

Jadi gimana nih, _readers_?

Apa cukup menghibur atau bumbu-bumbu _humor_nya ditambahin lebih banyak?

Lalu sekarang ini _words_nya cuma sampe seribu lima ratusan aja… m(_ _)m

Dikit banget ya? -_-

Maklumi aja dulu ya, ide saya suka ngadet dijalan sih.

Lalu saya juga mau nanya penulisannya, apa masih ada _typo_?

Saya udah baca berkali-kali tapi saya ga tau nih, apa ada yang kelewatan atau gimana.

Dan lagi, kalau saya _update_nya kelamaan mohon diampuni, kan mau lebaran. *kasih _readers_ beras sebiji satu-satu*

Yah, saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan, yang mau _sharing_ ketupat sama saya silahkan aja ya.

Yah, nanti barter lah, se_readers_ ngasih saya 3 ketupat, saya ngasih 1 ke _readers_ itu, semacam buy 3 get 1 kan yak?

Uhm… Saya ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi ._.v

Jadi segitu dulu ya...

Seperti biasa sesi selanjutnya adalah sesi **BOCORAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**…

.

**BOCORAN CHAPTER 5 'si Gaptek yang Nekat'!**

Apa yang Wakana pikirkan tentang '**kelebihan**' Shin? Takami dan Sakuraba ikut mikirin nasib si _manager_ kesayangan mereka itu, Ottawara dan Ikari yang menyesatkan malah ngebantuin Shin buat nemuin '**jalan keluar**', lah kok mereka? Aduh, _author_ juga bingung… mereka bantuin Shin, atau malah **nyusahin** Shin? Pernah mikir gimana jadinya kalau Wakana marah? Terus bisa bayangin Shogun ngajarin si Shin yang purba gitu tentang teknik jitu belajar computer? Oke, tunggu kelanjutan kisah mereka hanya di**FFn**.

.

.

**Review, please?**


	5. Shin adalah Shin!

"Hm? Kelebihan Shin?" Sakuraba yang sedang meminum _juice_-nya melirik Wakana dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Wakana? Tumben sekali…"

Wakana mengangguk kecil, "Ya… Aku terus kepikiran akan hal itu hingga tak bisa tidur…"

"Kalau ga bisa tidur telpon aku aja," ucap Takami sambil tersenyum papasoden. Yah… Wajarlah, dia inikan ga make _close eap_. (_readers_: _AUTHOR_! KOK JADI PROMOSI PASTA GIGI?! *sikatan depan kamera*)

Wakana terlihat bingung, "Memangnya Takami-_senpai _punya ponsel?"

Takami tersenyum lagi, "Punya dong." Jawabnya, ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Sakuraba juga terlihat bingung, dan dari situ _author_ mulai berpikir _apakah ini hari membingungkan sedunia? Oh, kotak pants…_ batin sang _author_ ketjeh ini. Kenapa bagian _author _muncul? Karena dia lagi kebelet ngeksis biar bisa ikut liburan bareng nelsona teens biar makin pede.

BAIK. ABAIKAN BEBERAPA KALIMAT DIATAS ITU.

Sakuraba menatap Takami dengan wajah bingung, "Sejak kapan, _senpai_?"

Takami mentap Sakuraba dengan seulas senyuman menghiasi kaki—maksud saya wajahnya, "Sejak Negara api menyerang."

.

.

**si Gaptek yang Nekat**

**Disclaimer: **

Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by: **

Suzuki Honoda

**Genre: **

Friendship & Humor (yang abal nan gagal)

**Rated: **

K+

**Main-Chara: **

Shin Seijuro—dan, Wakana Kouharu. (khusus untuk _chapter_ ini.)

**Warning: **

Gaje, typo(s), OOC pasti, pendek, Jelek (**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at), bahasa non-formal a.k.a uhukgauluhuk,

Nama dipelesetkan digunakan untuk penyamaran dan kesejahteraan rakyat setempat,

Bisa dilihat dilayar monitor anda terdapat tanda '_back_' mohon digunakan sebaik mungkin,

Sekian, terimakasih, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan.

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

**Disisi lain…**

Sudah tiga jam (_readers_: LAMA BANGET! GA LUMUTAN TUH?! OAO) lamanya Shin berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan terlarang yang sangat-amat terlarang dari yang dilarang hingga yang memang sangat amat dilarangkan (_readers_: _AUTHOR_! Yang bener dong -_-) "Tidak…" Guman Shin pelan, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Ngapain disitu, Shin?" Tawa yang cetar membahana melewati jambul katulistiwa dan sangat SUPER MENGGELEGAR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA terdengar. Oke, abaikan.

"Lo ini gimana, Ot!" Ujar Ikari YANG MASIH dihiasi dengan rantai-rantai badainya itu, "Jelas-jelas Shin lagi ngejagain ruang kompu—"

"HIKARI!" Ottawara menatap Ikari dengan serius, entah sejak kapan dia bisa serius gitu, mungkin ada kabel yang salah pasang? Entahlah. Saya ga tau.

Merasa diajak nyinet, Ikari pun ga mau kalah, dengan wajah serius versinya, matanya melotot, hidungnya kembang-kempis, dan mulutnya menggong-gong—tunggu, hah? Apa? Err… Abaikan saja yang tadi itu. Ia menatap Ottawara balik, "APA?!" Jawabnya dengan nada ala presenter kilet, "…DAN SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL HIKARI?!"

Ottawara tidak merespon, ia menatap langit-langit putih koridor itu dengan pose kerennya, Shin yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam sambil mulai berpikir _apakah ini salah satu tanda-tanda kiamat? _Pikirnya tenang dan _keep_ kalem.

Ottawara dan Ikari masih diselimuti keheningan, terlihat jelas kalau mereka sedang mengingat-ingat dialog yang diucapkan karakter sinetron yang mereka tonton semalam, "Gue… Mau nanya." Ucap Ottawara, menundukan kepalanya.

Hikari menatap Ottawara dengan tatapan sendu, "Apa pun itu pasti akan saya jawab, prabu."

Ottawara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shin dan Ikari, efek angin mulai dinyalakan, ketombe-ketombe kebanggaan Ottawara mulai beterbangan layaknya salju, "…sebanernya…"

Shin dan Ikari menganggukan kepalanya, menatap Ottawara yang masih menahan kata-katanya, biar dibilang kayak Teku Wushu itu lho, yang ikutan sinet Sinta Fitri, si Ottawara ternyata suka nungguin jam 8 demi film itu. OMAIGAT! Tidak disangka, ternyata Ottawara adalah renkarnasi si buta dari gua hantu yang tertukar.

Hening.

Hening.

Henang.

Heneng.

Henung.

Hm…

…

OKE APA ITU TADI?! Saya juga bingung. Baik. Abaikan.

Ikari yang mulai ga sabaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya spontan, "LO MAU NANYA APA, OT?!"

"Ot-Ot.." Ottawara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gua bilangin tetangga gue lho." Ancam Ottawara. Iya, itu ancaman. Haruskah saya tulis pake caps dan bold biar lebih jelas? **ANCAMAN. AN-CAM-AN.**

Ikari menghela nafas, "Jadi ga nih nanyanya?"

Ottawara menganggukan kepalanya, "Audisi Raja Dangdut kapan, Hik?"

Shin terdiam, Ikari terdiam, Ottawara tersenyum, lalu jangkrik pun datang dan memulai konsernya.

.

—**si Gaptek yang Nekat**—

.

"Hoo… Jadi begitu." Takami menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Wakana tersenyum simpul, "Iya, _senpai_, jadi… Apa kalian tau apa kelebihannya?"

"Mungkin bakat amefutonya…" Jawab Sakuraba santai sambil menaikan bahunya, "Dan otot-ototnya itu."

Takami melirik Sakuraba lalu mengangguk untuk keduakalinya, "Dia juga tipe cowok keren. Meski…" Tambah Takami, "…Lebih keren gue."

Wakana melihat wajah Takami dengan seksama, lalu Wakana teriak kaget, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, ia… ia… ia… "INGET JEMURAN DIRUMAH!" Wakana langsung berlari layaknya Sena setengah Yamato.

Takami dan Sakuraba refleks terdiam.

"Ternyata mukamu itu multi-talenta, _senpai_." Ujar Sakuraba.

Takami terkekeh pelan, "Maklum, saingan berat Edward—"

"Bisa ngingetin orang sama cucian."

.

—**si Gaptek yang Nekat**—

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mau bisa cepet belajar computer?"

Shin mengangguk pelan, "Ya… Setidaknya bisa menyalakannya saja sudah cukup."

Ikari menangis layaknya kerasukan Ohira, "NUUUUU! Shin sudah besar ya. Sudah mau belajar komputer!"

Shin hanya mengangguk, "ITU MUDAH!" Ottawara membawakan segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Shin, Shin hanya menerima dan menatap gelas itu heran, "MASUKAN INI, ADUK HINGGA RATA, JADILAH RAMUAN ANTI-GALAU!" Ucap Ottawara sambil membawa sebuah kaset CD yang terlihat masih baru.

Shin menatap CD itu dengan wajah polos, "Apa ini?"

Ottawara tersenyum percaya diri, "Gak tau?" Shin menggeleng, senyuman diwajahnya makin melebar, ia menatap Ikari. "Gak tau?" Ikari pun menggeleng.

Ottawara tertawa lepas, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAMA!"

.

—**si Gaptek yang Nekat**—

.

"Gimana jemurannya?" Sakuraba tersenyum ke arah Wakana. Wakana menghela nafas lega lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Baguslah. Ayo kembali ke topik utama kita." Ujar Takami dengan nada tenang. Sakuraba dan Wakana hanya terdiam dan menganggukan kepala mereka, "Kelebihan Shin adalah…"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

"…Kegaptekannya yang tidak ada tandingannya." Lanjut Takami sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Wakana dan Sakuraba ber_sweatdrop_ berjama'ah.

"Sudahlah…" Ucap Sakuraba, "…Shin adalah Shin. Bukan begitu Wakana?"

_Iya juga ya…_ Pikir Wakana dalam hati, _Shin adalah Shin… Bagaimanapun dia... Menurutku dia sudah sangat sempurna. _Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah Wakana. _Segaptek apa pun dia… Shin adalah Shin!_

"WAKANA! iPADMU PATAH KEINJEK SHIN!"

Mata Wakana membelak, "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Jerit Wakana panik, _Tuh 'kan! Shin adalah Shin! Shin yang gapteknya tidak akan pernah terkalahkan!_

"Maaf. Biar nanti kukuburkan—" ucapan Shin terpotong begitu saja, "JANGAN DIKUBURKAN JUGAAAAA!"

.

**THE END**

.

**Author Message **

Yooo~! Suzuki Honoda here!

Apa kabar, _minna-san_? Masih adakah yang mengingat saya?

Sudah lama saya ga muncul di FESI ya ._.v

Tidak terasa 20 september kemarin saya sudah genap berusia 14 tahun QwQ /janganpromosiwoi

Oke… Ke _main topic_nya aja ya!

Akhirnya sampai sinilah akhir dari kisah si Master of Gaptekness(?), Shin Seijuro!

Cerita akhirnya terlalu pendek kah? -w-

_Gomenasai_, mohon dimaklumi, Suzuki sebentar lagi akan dihadang tumpukan-tumpukan soal dan diberi paket _plus_-_plus_(?) yaitu PM dan bimbel.

Tiada hari tanpa aktifitas ya… T A T /le curhat(?)/

Baiklah, segini dulu dari saya!

Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya ya~

_Arigatou_ untuk semua _reviewers_ dan _readers_ sekalian!

AKU CINTA BAKWAN! (?) /he

Maksudnya… AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA~! /nooo

Hehehe, sekali lagi _hontou_ _ni arigatou gozaimasu _untuk _readers_ dan _reviewers_ sekalian!

Meski sudah tamat tapi…

.

.

**Review, please?**


End file.
